


Lambliff Ficlet Collection

by DarchangelSkye



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), American Idol RPF, Glam Rock RPF, Music RPF, Real Person Fiction, Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: Bathrooms, Beaches, Bus, Canon Queer Character, Crossdressing, Ficlet Collection, Fingerfucking, First Kiss, Honeymoon, Introspection, M/M, Mpreg, Musical References, Orgasm, Originally Posted on LiveJournal, Rain, Restraints, Sleep, Television Watching, Vacation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2010-08-10
Updated: 2010-08-10
Packaged: 2017-10-11 00:55:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/106451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarchangelSkye/pseuds/DarchangelSkye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Consider none of these to be connected to each other :3</p>
    </blockquote>





	Lambliff Ficlet Collection

**Author's Note:**

> Consider none of these to be connected to each other :3

Tommy sighs in simple pleasure at the feeling of the material- silk? Cashmere? He's worn it so many times around his own neck he should know, but somehow, on the wrists, it feels different.

Adam tucks the last end of the scarf into the loopy knot he's made. One could almost swear the skulls were grinning knowingly. "Cozy?" he asks, caressing his friend's shoulder.

Tommy flexes his fingers comfortably; he can always trust Adam not to make it hurt. "Yep," he grins.

"Hmm." Adam lays down beside him to completely wrap his arms around and nuzzle their faces together, warm and sweet. "That's how much I care about you," he whispers, "to keep you safe and secure with me."

Tommy just smiles sweetly and kisses at Adam's top lip. "Thank you," he murmurs and snuggles closer so he can feel himself be enveloped in love.

***

Adam knew Tommy kept a lot of vinyl in the stacked milk crates in his apartment (the proper way to store records, of course), but didn't expect a handful of scratchy old blues and jazz records among them. Tommy blushed as he explained, "Those were my grandfather's....I just have 'em for safekeeping," even if the twinkle in his eye told more of the truth.

Their eyes were shut as they laid quietly on the sparse wood floor, the soulful strains of Peggy Lee drifting from the turntable's speakers. Adam didn't know what Tommy was thinking, just where his own mind was: an old club scene in Hollywood black-and-white where cigarette smoke drifted like London fog, back when the women always wore pearls and mens' suits had nary a crease.

Life, soul and spirit emanated through every groove, as opposed to CD which just sounded like musicians breathing in a studio. The power to make the audience feel what the singer felt- that was the one thing Adam wanted most.

He opened his eyes to see Tommy's cheek pressed to the floor with his sweet smile.

Make that two things.

***

Rain in LA is such a rare occurrence no one thinks twice that a day at the beach could be interrupted. Not so much as you head further east, and it's a bit of a shock as the first droplet hits Tommy's nose and Adam mutters "Dammit..." They gather their stuff quickly and don't even bother putting their sandals back on as they dash along the beach to some kind of shelter. Cooling sand gathers between their toes and makes flights of freedom behind their heels as they run.

A water-worn rock piling that may've been a cave long ago works in a pinch, and the men make a duck for cover, more sand flying from under their knees. A minute of panting and muttering in surprise is enough for recovery, especially as Tommy lets out a barking laugh.

"What's so funny?", even if Adam is also chucking at this point.

Tommy lifts his head, shakes it, droplets flying. "I dunno, I just like surprises!"

Adam isn't sure what he likes best about the answer, its earnestness or the sway that makes Tommy's blue-streaked hair, darker by the rain, hang in his eyes. But he likes it.

***

Adam is such a brave soul, he shouldn't be afraid of anything- at least, that's what Tommy thinks until late one night on the tour. As the bus silently cruises down the road, he feels a gentle nudge beside him on his bunk in the dark. After blinking a few times, Tommy saw Adam's eyes, free of makeup but still beautiful, gazing at him.

"What 'matter?" he mutters.

"Couldn't sleep, saw some lightning," Adam answers a little weakly, the vulnerable side of him few get to see.

Tommy could easily brush that off as a trick of the moonlight, but the look in his friend's eyes is so real. He shifts in his bunk with a, "Fine, hop on."

He shuts his eyes again as he feels Adam latch so tightly, as quickly as- well, a flash of lightning. He feels the heartbeat against his back, a sigh of the relief from fear.

And he makes sure not to nod off again until he hears Adam's gentle snore.

***

Adam figured it was a sweet, simple, and frankly the honest way to prep Tommy for any further activity. But given his reaction, this could likely be all the activity he'd need.

He watched his friend's trim body writhe within his arms, the candlelight casting warm glows and secret shadows on his skin. His eyes were shut and his impossibly plush lips parted every so often to release sighs and shudders of ecstasy. Of course Tommy was beautiful, but now, lost in lust, he was simply otherworldly.

Adam took a deep breath before pushing in one more wet finger, inching gradually in case it'd be too much. But Tommy throwing back his head to cry out in pure rapture, the cords and muscles in his neck standing out, was only the perfect kind of too much.

***

Adam was more used to Tommy waking him so early in the morning for breakfast in bed, or a present, or more likely for a quickie. Being shaken so vigorously on the shoulders was quite another thing.

"Hmmph-wuh-hm- Tommy?" He sat up and rubbed at his eyes to be greeted with the semi-blurry vision of Tommy holding something in one flailing arm. Yet he didn't look completely panicked.

"A-Adam, the stick turned pink, it's pink!"

Adam made a couple slow blinks, and the first thing to tumble from his mouth was, "Oh my god, that means we're having a girl."

The wide grin appeared on his face the same time as Tommy's and he stood to hold the other man tightly in his arms, lifting him off the ground and kissing his hair while Tommy laughed and babbled with glee.

***

It wasn't the first time for either of them, and certainly not the first time with each other. But seeing Adam reclined on the crisp, fresh sheets with the sexiest expectant look on his face excited Tommy and filled him with anticipation like nothing else.

"You start humming Madonna and you're getting blue balls tonight," Adam smirked as he watched his new husband prep himself.

"L-love you too," Tommy breathed out and dizzily smiled to show it was all good. With one last stroke he asked, "Ready, babyboy?"

"As ever." Adam opened his arms for embrace, and Tommy gently laid his body down, almost hesitant to move forward, but the sighs and moans at the sensation of finally being connected in this way outweighed any hesitation by an infinite fold.

***

It was a bit of a surprise for Tommy to see the hotel door open a crack- didn't Adam have any idea how risky that was?- but he lightly knocked anyway. "Come in," a tired voice mumbled from inside.

Adam was in a chair with the upper half of his body slumped over the computer desk, and when he looked up, his eyes were red-rimmed and expression heavy. He looked like Tommy felt.

"I'm sorry," Tommy choked out. He'd said that so many times in his life, and this was one of the few times that actually hurt.

But Adam only shook his head. "No, Tommy, you were right. Forcing you to come out makes me no better than...some sleazy tabloid."

"It's not fair for you to be with someone who can't be honest," Tommy bowed his head.

"I don't care...I care about _you_," Adam held out his arms as slowly as if they were made of lead, and Tommy took the signal to perch on his friend's lap and be embraced.

"Just...I need some time," he said after a moment of quiet breathing. "Maybe if I start with..."

"Your family?" Adam offered with a murmur, nuzzling Tommy's hair. "Will they be cool with it?"

"Maybe. Probably. I don't know." A sigh, a nuzzle in return. "First fight's always the worst."

"Yeah, sucks," Adam managed a chuckle and kissed Tommy's ear. "Just means anything else is smooth sailing."

"Yeah." Tommy slid his hands around until they linked with Adam's, tightly linking their pinkies together in promise.

***

"You're welcome to join me, glitterbaby, the water's great," Adam wiggled his eyebrows and lifted one toned leg up from the bubbles.

Tommy just chuckled and skimmed a hand along the mountain of suds. "I think I'm having more fun watching you. This is your treat, anyway."

Adam shrugged and lowered himself deeper into the water until everything below his collarbone was submerged. "Mmm, I could get used to being spoiled like this." Tommy giggled in agreement and perched his chin on the edge of the tub, paying _very_ close attention when Adam started trailing his hands along his body- whether in washing or just plain enjoying himself, it took a minute to make certain. (The pleasured look on Adam's face gave it away.)

"And I thought nothing could beat my rubber ducky," Adam purred and slyly grinned.

Tommy dipped a wrist into the water and let it come up soapy. "Y'think they make naughty duckies? Like, it's hollowed out and there's a toy hidden inside?"

Adam gathered a handful of bubbles and patted them on the other man's hair to a playfully-protesting gaping mouth. "If they don't, you could market 'em and become an even bigger millionaire than me."

"I'll keep it mind," Tommy winked and dabbed some sweet-smelling suds on Adam's nose before leaning in for a kiss.

***

Seeing as there were luckily no reporters backstage at the moment, Adam and Tommy were able to duck into a dressing room and shut the door behind them without the fear of being chased. Tommy leaned against a wall and finally subsided the laughter that had started since the performance ended.

"Whew!" Adam wiped his forehead, some cover-up coming off on his sleeve. "That was a close one."

"Can't hide out in here forever," Tommy wiped away a laughter-induced tear. "It's gonna be _nuts_ when we go back out."

"I know."

"Talk about starting your career with a bang."

"I know."

"Pretty hot to let a gazillion people watch our first kiss."

"I- know?" Adam faltered. He honestly hadn't thought of it like that.

Tommy draped his fluffy bangs away from his eyes and kept grinning. "And I thought you were an exhibitionist."

"Well-" he faltered again and looked to the door, almost swearing he could hear people clamoring outside. "For the song, yeah. It wasn't, y'know, _that_ serious."

Tommy tilted his head and made a playful pout (damn, those lips). "Could you be serious? Please?"

Adam chuckled, but not in derision. "If you want. C'mere," he beckoned.

When the other man stepped close, Adam draped one arm around his shoulders and let the other hand thread into his hair, a gentler approach than just a few minutes ago. He licked his lips, half-shut his eyes, and tilted his head before leaning in. Tommy's lips were still soft, and he still tasted of mints and green-room fruits and cheeses, but Adam allowed himself a longer breath this time to take it all in.

Tommy pulled away first and gave the tiny, sweet smile Adam would come to learn was just for him. "Now _that's_ what I'm talking about."

***

"Our last day of vacation together and you're watching _football?_" Tommy asked with all the incredulity of an insulted housewife.

Adam bit his lip in that bashful manner he had. "I, uh, kinda made a bet with Monte before we left. I said New Orleans was due for a break and he didn't believe me."

Tommy scowled a little, even as he sat himself on the couch and dived for the room service peanuts Adam must've stocked up on beforehand. "Or maybe you'd just rather watch beefcake in tight pants roll around in the dirt just to wear some ring."

"Since when has beefcake been my type? Though you do kinda have a point on the tight pants thing..." Adam snickered as he eyed his friend's tapered jeans up and down. "'sides, like you've never ogled the Budweiser bikini bimbos."

"No way, the Clydesdales were more my style," Tommy deadpanned and tossed a peanut in the air to catch in his mouth. "So, what's the deal if you win?"

"Hundred bucks and one of Madonna's earrings."

"And if you lose?"

Adam dipped his head, and for a while it didn't look like he would answer until Tommy could faintly see the tips of his ears reddening. "I have to do a shirtless Bubbletweet."

Of course there were _way_ too many comments Tommy could make about that, but seeing the embarrassment on his friend's face clearly made decorum win over. "Go Saints," he said warmly and pecked Adam's cheek, snuggling into the couch as the opening chords for the halftime show blared.

***

He leaned his head back against Adam's shoulder, enjoying the triple sensation: wet kisses dropped along his jawline and neck, two large and warm hands rubbing possessive circles on his bare stomach, and the cool wispiness of the bra and panties on his skin. A moan escaped Tommy's throat as he felt his hardening cock push against the silk.

  
"Nice, huh?" Adam murmured in a hot breath.

  
"Yeah," Tommy whispered and looked down at himself, quite enjoying his body's reaction. "Even if this bra's kinda tiny."

  
"I love your A-cups," Adam chuckled and moved his hands to massage his man's nipples into peaks, and Tommy kept moaning and arched his hips out to feel _everything._


End file.
